


I'm Thankful For You

by fiction_before_reality



Series: Just a Small World Girl, Livin' in a Lonely World [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All the Smut, F/M, My First Smut (in this fandom), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: Thanksgiving Day turns sexy for Kara and Mon-El.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this just started as a fluff bit for Thanksgiving, but then … I honestly don’t know what happened.

It had taken a long time for Kara to explain the American tradition of “Thanksgiving” to Mon-El. He still didn’t understand why he had to dress up, but Winn had handed him a purple dress shirt and red tie. When he walked into Kara’s apartment, he felt a surge of gratitude that Winn hadn’t allowed him to show up in one of his normal outfits.

Kara looked gorgeous in a floral dress that fell to just past her knees, and her hair was twisted into an elegant up-do. “Oh! Mon-El,” Kara said when she opened the door, “Come on in!”

When she saw the quizzical look that the blonde woman she must’ve been talking to before was giving her, Kara jumped into the introductions. “This is my adoptive mother-”

“-Doctor Danvers!” Mon-El interrupted. “It is an honor and a privilege!”

“Please, call me Eliza,” Kara’s mother responded, “And you must be Mon-El. Kara’s told me quite a bit about you.”

As Eliza walked to the kitchen to check on the turkey, Mon-El leaned down to whisper into Kara’s ear, “What did you tell her about me? Also, why did you not tell me that your mother is very scary even when she’s being nice?”

Kara threw her head back and laughed, which put her lips so close to Mon-El’s. Then she turned and said, “I’ve got to keep you on your toes, don’t I?” With that, she turned to chat with Alex.

***

It turned out that the meal itself was actually quite pleasant. Once all of the food was passed around, Kara had everyone stop. They went around the table, each saying what they were most thankful for this year. Most of the answers were standard: James and Winn both said they were thankful for friends, Maggie and Alex said each other, Eliza said she was thankful for her girls.

Then it was Kara’s turn. She looked around the table before her eyes landed on Mon-El for a moment, then focusing once again on the group as a whole. “You all know how thankful I am for all of you. But I think my real blessing this year was Mon-El.” She locked eyes with him again. “My cousin has been the only one that shared my burden of being the last. Now I have someone else to share my burden with.”

Kara’s smile reached her eyes, and she gestured for Mon-El to take his turn. He spoke in a suddenly emotional voice, “Well not to copy Kara, but-” he turned to her and looked into her eyes- “you’re the best thing that’s happened to me on Earth as well. Without you guiding me through being human, I don’t know what I’d do. You’re kind to everyone, brave, and the best person a Daxamite like me could hope to meet.”

After a few seconds of intense eye contact between Mon-El and Kara, James broke the silence in the room by clearing his throat. Kara jumped, a blush rising on her cheeks. “Let’s toast,” she said, lifting her wine glass towards the center of the table. Once everyone’s glasses were in the air, she said, “To family and friends.”

“To family and friends,” everyone echoed, glasses clinking together.

***

After dinner, Mon-El was the one to stick around the longest. Everyone else was a bit tipsy off all the wine, and Kara had sent them all home in cabs, keeping a super-ear out for all of them.

When it was only Mon-El left in her apartment, Kara turned to him, asking in a soft voice, “did you really mean what you said before dinner?”

“I did, Kara,” he replied, approaching her from across the living room, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

When he was finished talking, Kara realized exactly how close to her he was. So close that she could see the tiny cleft in his chin, the perfect curve of his cupid’s bow. “Good,” she whispered, her voice huskier than normal, “Because I don’t know what I’d do without you either.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his impulsively. Mon-El didn’t hesitate at all, leaning in to her kiss. While her arms twined around his neck, one of his hands played with the strand of hair at the nape of her neck that had come out of her up-do, and his other hand rested on her side.

When Kara parted her lips on a moan, Mon-El slipped his tongue into her mouth, groaning in appreciation of her soft lips. In a moment, the entwined pair were moving the few paces to the couch, then sitting down, necking like teenagers, hands everywhere. Then Kara was laying on the sofa, Mon-El braced on his forearms over her. The only sounds in the apartment besides Kara’s ever-present soundtrack were labored breathing and the sloppy kisses Mon-El placed on Kara’s neck.

When Kara nibbled on his ear, Mon-El cursed. “Kara, if you don’t want this to go any farther, tell me.” He pulled away, staring down at her flushed face, her kiss-swollen lips.

“Let me be perfectly clear,” Kara said in a sultry voice that seemed so out of character for her, “I _absolutely_ want this continue.” She had a look of hesitation on her face that made Mon-El get off the couch and help her up so that they could both sit.

“What is it?” he asked.

Kara looked almost ashamed, a look, he decided, that should never be on her face. Finally, she replied, “I’ve never done this before.”

“ _This?_ ” Mon-El asked.

“Yeah, this-“ Kara gestured vaguely around- “I’ve never had sex with anyone. Even if there had been a person who I considered it with, I was always afraid I’d crush them without realizing it. I forget my own strength sometimes,” she said wryly.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you can’t break me,” Mon-El grinned roguishly before his smile softened into something more tender, “I’m glad that I’m your first. I’d love to say that I haven’t lived up to my planet’s reputation for partying and sleeping around, but I can’t. All I _can_ say is that I wish I had waited, and that none of them hold a candle to you.”

With a smile on her face, Kara all but threw herself into Mon-El’s lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Reciprocating eagerly, Mon-El put his hands under Kara’s butt to hold her up while he strode to her bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, Kara finally unwrapped her legs from his waist, standing only a few paces away.

Reaching for the back zipper of her dress, Kara was amazed that she had managed to zip it up all the way earlier. “Need some help?” an amused Mon-El asked. When she still struggled with it, he laughed and said, “Turn around.”

When she did, he inched the zipper of the dress down bit by bit, kissing every inch of exposed skin as it was revealed, until the sleeves slipped down and off Kara’s arms, followed by the entire dress which pooled around her feet.

Mon-El took a deep breath at the sight of Kara in nothing but a matching set of lingerie. “You still ok?” he asked her. She nodded and turned so that she was facing him. She loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the ground a few paces from where they stood.

Kara slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the exposed skin, teasing him as he had done to her a moment before. Once she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, she focused on his khakis. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, gently pushing them down. Mon-El was left standing in nothing but his boxers, and she was _not_ complaining.

Grabbing his hands in hers, Kara walked backwards to the bed, flopping ungracefully on top of it and smiling up at Mon-El as he lowered himself on top of her. They kissed and just rolled around on the bed playfully for a while. Mon-El’s smiles made Kara happy. He could be quite serious often, and it was nice that he felt comfortable enough with her to let go. ‘ _Though,_ ’ she thought, ‘ _I suppose we are about to get_ quite _comfortable._ ’

When she nibbled Mon-El’s ear again, Kara felt the jerk of his cock pressed against her thigh, ever through his boxers. Her bra had long since been hastily thrown aside, so all she had to do was slip her panties down and off, and she was completely naked. Mon-El pushed himself up so that he could gaze down at her.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he breathed out, “Absolutely breathtaking.”

Kara reached up to him and pushed his boxers down, catching her breath when she saw his length. “I could say the same thing about you.” She pulled him down over her. “I want you,” she panted, “Now. Please.”

“Are you … protected?” Mon-El seemed uncertain of the wording.

“I had Alex run some checks to see if human birth control would work for me. It does.”

Reassured, Mon-El began to guide his length into Kara’s channel. He pressed forward gently, hesitantly. Kara bucked up against him, taking his full length. “Oh, Mon-El,” she moaned, “It feels so good.”

He slowly started thrusting in and out, until Kara’s nails were scraping down the length of his back and she was begging him to go faster. He was happy to comply.

His thrusts were driving the both of them higher and higher, until he felt her shatter, her channel gripping his cock firmly and squeezing. He could only withstand the force of her climax for a second before he went over the peak as well, thrusting forward one final time.

It took a few minutes for them both to come down from their _extremely_ pleasurable climaxes. When Mon-El regained his thoughts, he slowly pulled out of Kara’s welcoming body and stood to go clean up. Kara whispered, “Don’t leave.”

Mon-El replied, “I just need to clean up. I’ll be back in a moment.”

When he returned in a bit more than a moment, it was to find Kara snuggled under the covers, one corner thrown open in invitation. Mon-El slipped in next to Kara, pulling her into his arms the second he was close enough. She hummed contentedly against his chest, her hand sneaking up to press flat against his chest.

Within minutes, they were both drifting off to sleep. The last thing Mon-El heard before sleep claimed him was Kara’s adorable tiny snores. ‘ _I’m the luckiest bastard on this planet,_ ’ he thought as his eyes fluttered closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are always welcome, as are prompts! If you want to leave me a prompt, drop it in a comment below or come visit me on Tumblr [@fictional-before-real](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/)


End file.
